Pee Wee Catches a Cold
Episode Plot Ricardo teaches Pee-wee somersaults, and discovers Pee-wee isn't feeling too well. Ricardo tells Pee-wee to take it easy, but he still has fun until he gets much worse! His temper becomes quite explosive and his patience is thin; for example he harshly snaps at everyone to keep quiet when the secret word is said by Magic Screen during the night, as he is trying to sleep and rest. He even angrily snaps at Conky to go answer the door for Knucklehead, giving him orders in the form of questions. Later, Ricardo returns with Miss Yvonne (as nurse) to help Pee-wee get better, with Ricardo making chicken soup (with Conky's assistance). The King of Cartoons also gives Pee-wee comics to read, as laughter is truly the best medicine. Ricardo also teaches Pee-wee that in order to stay healthy, he should eat the right foods and get some water and fresh air. Trivia *Ricardo and Miss Yvonne visit in this episode. *When Ricardo returns from his game, Mr. Window announces his arrival but Pee-wee ignores him (due to being asleep in bed at the time). *This is the first time Pee-wee is seen in his pajamas and house slippers. *This is the first time that Pee-wee angrily demands for everyone in the Playhouse to be quiet and stop screaming. The second time is Love that Story, when he's pretending to be a librarian (playing the role a little too well) and abuses his power, ironically making a lot of noise himself as he is shushing and silencing everyone else. Here, his demand for silence from everyone in the Playhouse is because he is trying to sleep due to being very sick with a bad cold, and the Playhouse denizens' screaming woke him up. Magic Screen then points out immediately afterwards that Pee-wee's gotten very crabby ever since he got really sick. If the instance of Pee-wee telling the Playhouse Gang to "settle down" in the episode School is counted, it may be the third time. **Additionally, he yells at Ricardo with the same unbridled fury twice, and at Conky once. *This is the only episode in which somebody, besides Pee-wee, answers Knucklehead's knock-knock joke. The receiver of the joke is, in this case, Conky 2000 (after Pee-wee yelled at Conky to answer the back door). *It is revealed in this episode that Conky can speak Spanish; he speaks Spanish again in Reba Eats and Pterri Runs and can translate and speak Japanese as seen in Accidental Playhouse. **It is also revealed that Conky can assist in food preparation; this is his second time doing so directly, the first is The Cowboy and the Cowntess when he is assisting Pee-wee in preparing French toast. Quotes Nurse Yvonne: How's Pee-wee feeling, Magic Screen? Magic Screen: He's not feeling very well, Miss Yvonne. But we're all helping him out. (Everyone screams, a little louder than normal, as the word "out" flashes on the screen. Everyone then laughs loudly.) Pee-wee: (angrily, from bedroom) STOP ALL THAT SCREAMING! (The Playhouse denizens fall quiet and stop moving on the word "screaming". Nurse Yvonne looks up in Pee-wee's direction and cringes.) Pee-wee: (angrily, from bedroom) CAN'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE A LITTLE CONSIDERATION?! ------- Magic Screen: Pee-wee's very crabby. Maybe the two of you can cheer him up. ------- Ricardo: I brought some huge rubber bands for your rubber-band ball, Pee-wee. Shall I put 'em on for you? Pee-wee: Sure. Go ahead. I can't do anything, anyways. I'm sick! (Pee-wee's anger begins to erupt on his next line.) Pee-wee: You know, sometimes when you're sick, you don't feel like putting rubber bands on your rubber-band ball. YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANYTHING AT ALL!!! (Ricardo cringes. Pee-wee quicklt notices this and talks more calmly on the next line.) Pee-wee: I'm awfully sorry, Ricardo. You see, sometimes when we're sick, we snap at people when we don't mean to. Our emotions are awfully close to the surface. You understand, don't you? Ricardo: Oh, sure, I do, Pee-wee. --------- Pee-wee: Can you answer it, Conky? Conky 2000: Yes I can. Pee-wee: Will you answer it, Conky? Conky 2000: I don't know. Will I? Knucklehead: Knock knock. Pee-wee: (angrily) ANSWER THE DOOR, CONKY!! (Conky goes to the back door, and Pee-wee knocks his head against his pillow while glaring at the robot.) ------- Knucklehead: Knock knock. Conky 2000: Who's there? Knucklehead: Stan. Conky 2000: Stan who? Knucklehead: Stan back. I'm gonna sneeze. Aa-choo! (Laughing, Conky closes the door, and Knucklehead vanishes.) Notes *Secret word: out *Connect-the-dots: none *Snack: chicken soup (to help Pee-wee get over his cold) *Wish: none *In ordering the Playhouse denizens to be quiet so he can get back to sleep (as their screaming woke him up), he addresses them as "people" despite the fact that that they are not human, but instead are animated objects, furniture, plants and puppets (and a robot, in Conky's case). *Jambi does not appear in this episode, nor is he mentioned. *Mrs. Rene, Reba and Cowboy Curtis do not appear in this episode, nor are they mentioned. *In the scene where Ricardo leaves the room to make Pee-wee's soup (when Pee-wee screams at him), he says, "Para que me mortifico? Vengo a verlo, le traigo sopa, y para que?" To translate, it means, "why am I being stunned? I come to see him, I bring him soup, and for what?". *The secret word is said and screamed at a grand total of 12 times, with Pee-wee demanding silence from everyone during one of the only times this episode where it is screamed at during the night. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes